Try Blend In
by Liz399
Summary: With the war finally over everyone is moving on and trying to forget it until rumours of a cup emerge. Said cup is rumoured to give immortality to people who drink from it. Now it's a race between shadowhunters and wizards to try get it first. Two things neither realise: that the other exist& want it and that Sibuna are already protecting it. With the 3 competing what can go wrong?
1. Hiding Out

**Authors note****: Hi everyone. This is my first fanfiction so please forgive me if characters are slightly OOC. This is Post CoHF and Pre half-blooded prince, post order of the phoenix. NB: Sebastian didn't die. I will explain later in the story. Please read and review. I would really appreciate the feedback. No nasty comments please;)**

Chapter 1

"JONATHON CHRISTOPHER HERONDALE GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" the screech of Isabelle Lightwood echoed right through the halls of the New York Institute all the way up to the training room rafters where the accused party was hiding out, out of the firing line of his sister, talking to his girlfriend Clary on the phone. "Jace what did you do to her now?" Clary asked exasperated. Ever since the Dark War ended Jace had become almost insufferable with all the pranks he pulled on people. Just the previous week he had taken all of Magnus' glitter and burned it on him. "Nothing much I just 'accidentally' placed bleach in her shampoo" he replied simply "WHAT?!" Clary choked. No wonder Isabelle was so angry. It was a known fact to all with a wish to live that Isabelle prided herself on her dark raven black and that messing with it would without doubt end up with one person (NOT Izzy) injured and needing quite a few iratzes. Of course though this didn't faze Jace because it was also well known to all, that he himself was one of the greatest Shadowhunters of the age so he just did it anyways. Just then the training room doors flew open and a very, _very_ angry Isabelle, who had hair so white it rivalled Sebastian's, stalked in with a murderous look on her face. "Clary I have to go. Izzy's here and looks ready to kill. You better start looking up your white clothes" Jace murmured down the phone. Clary chuckled before replying "Ok then. I'll see you tonight" "See you then" he replied and hung up.

"Hey Izzy what happened to your hair?" he asked innocently. "Don't you 'what happened to your hair' me. I swear if you don't come down here right now I will go into your room and paint it pink!" she threatened. Weighing up his options Jace decided to protect his room from the wrath of Isabelle. He jumped off the wooden beam he was perched on and dropped down to the floor, landing on his feet right in front of her. A silent message passed between them and suddenly they were fighting. The fight however was short lived as just seconds later Maryse Lightwood came in and pulled the two off each other. "Stop acting like two year olds and get a grip" she said sternly. "Someone call Clary and Simon. The Clave has a mission for you. It is regarding Sebastian"


	2. Dumbledore's Request

**Authors note:**** Thank you to everyone who read or favourited or followed my story. This chapter is based at Ron's house during the summer. I realise that they were only 16 during the Half-blood prince in the books/movies but for this story they're all 17. I apologize in advance if the end doesn't really make sense. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Remember to R&amp;R **

Chapter 2

"_Master I- I always meant to give it to you when I found it" the man screamed in pain "To bad you never found it or your life might have been saved...Avada Kedavra". The man screamed his last breath and then went out like a light. "Kyle come here". The boy Kyle shuffled forward. "Yes my lord?" he asked "Go and investigate this cup of Ankh and when you find it bring it to me" "Yes my lord" and with that the boy was gone in the traditional Death Eater Style._

"Harry, Harry! Wake up" Ron shouted. Harry opened his eyes groggily to see both Ron and Hermione standing over him.

"What?" he asked

"Are you ok? You were making noises" Hermione informed him.

"Ye I'm ok. I need to talk to Dumbledore soon though" he replied

"Great. It just so happens he's here. He came up a few minutes ago and told us to come get you. He wants us to go downstairs to him" Ron informed. Harry nodded and climbed out of bed. The Harry and Hermione had been staying at Ron's for the past few weeks in the up run to the start of school.

When they got down stairs they noticed that Dumbledore was seated on the sofa with a slightly flustered Mrs Weasley hovering around him. "I assure you I'm quite alright, thank you" he assured for the third time as they entered.

"Good ye're here. Please take a seat" he said gesturing to the armchairs. As soon as they sat he began

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm here".

"Why are you here?" Ron asked

"I'm here Ronald because I've a favour to ask of ye it is of the upmost importance" he replied

"What is it?" Harry asked

"There is a cup. I believe that you-know-who is after it" he informed

"The Cup of Ankh" harry muttered.

Dumbledore turned to him "Yes how did you know?" he asked

"I had a dream last night. He was there. There was a man too. The man was apologizing and saying that he always meant to give it to him. Then You-know-who said that if he had of found it, it might have saved his life and he killed him. He's sent someone else after it called Kyle" Harry informed. They all looked to Dumbledore for answers.

"I guess we know what we're doing now" Ron Joked


	3. The Clave's Mission

**Authors note:**** Hi so here's chapter 3. Most of this chapter is in italic's so I apologize for that in advance. I cleared up the issue of Sebastian in this chapter I hope but if there's any question's please feel free to pm me or to leave them in a review. Please, please review. I need to know if anyone is actually reading this. Enjoy**

Chapter 3

"As you all know a few months ago at the end of the Dark War Jonathon Morgenstern was captured in Edom after the Infernal Cup was destroyed" Maryse began once everyone had arrived and gathered in the library. Of course they knew. They had been the ones to capture him. Even as they sat there months later they all remembered it as if it had just happened.

_Flashback: _

_She swung Heosphoros up and dug it in to Sebastian's skin just a little. Not enough to kill him but enough to cause pain. He wasn't stupid he knew it could kill him if driven in far enough. "How do we destroy the Dark Nephilim and the Cup?" she asked. _

_He took a moment to reply "take Phaesphorors and slice open the Behemoth Demon". Clary knew without having to think that Jace was doing it. _

"_Now through it into the ring. It will destroy them both" he said. Jace climbed the Dais cup in hand. For a moment Clary allowed her eyes to flick to Jace but in that moment Sebastian had started to move. Clary reacted with her only option. She drove Heosphoros into his shoulder so that he would have a chance to live, she hoped. Two things happened simultaneously: 1) Jace threw the cup into the blue ring and it shattered into pieces across the tiled floor and 2) Sebastian staggered with a small flame licking the wound. He reached up and threw the sword to the ground. The blade was glowing slightly as it fell at the dais steps. It glowed as if there was still a bit of Heavenly fire trapped in it. The cries of the Endarkened filled the room as one by one they fell to the ground dead. The last to go was Amatis. Her eyes reached Luke and in her last moments her eyes were filled with recognition and love and sorrow and regret. Regret that she had driven him away in his time of need and that she hadn't made up with him sooner and that they hadn't had more time together, sorrow for her part in the war and for all the lost lives and for _her_ lost life and lost time with Luke. They were filled with infinite love and hope that Luke could somehow find it in him to forgive her for everything. Clary had no doubt that Luke's eyes reflected that love and that he forgave her. Then at last the last of the Endarkened fell to the ground and died. Clary saw a single tear flow freely down Luke's cheek. She then turned her attention to Sebastian. He lay on the ground a few paces away. His eyes were open and what clary saw shocked her. He still had a black eye, that wasn't much of a surprise but now the right eye was emerald green. The shade of Clary's and the other one, the black one had flecks of green in it. Jocelyn went over and knelt by him and he didn't object to her holding him like a mother. Jace came over to Clary and took her hand. _

"_How do we get home?" he asked. _

"_I have a rune in mind, an enhanced portal rune" she said. She went over to the wall where the window to their world had been and she drew the portal. The portal opened to reveal the accords hall of their world. She turned around, picked up Heosphoros and re-descended the steps to where Sebastian lay, still not recovered and drew a binding, a quietude rune and an immobility rune on him. Then she went over to where Luke sat at Amatis' side. _

"_Ave atque vale Amatis Herondale" he said. _

"_Luke" she said gently "Luke we have to go". He nodded and went over to Jocelyn and helped her pick Sebastian up. They carried him through the portal but before anyone could follow it closed. They turned to see a man behind them. _

"_I am Asmodeous, greater demon and co-ruler of Edom" he said._

"_Father what do you want?" Magnus asked stiffly._

"_Father?" Alec asked. He figured that Magnus' father was powerful but he didn't think of this._

"_You know what I want" Asmodeous replied._

When they got back to the accords hall the silent brothers were taking Sebastian to the silent city but none of them felt like rejoicing. They had lost Simon to the mundane world. They were all heartbroken. When they saw Simon at the wedding reception it was good to know that he was ok but it was hard for them all. A few days later Magnus successfully restored all Simon's memories. Since then Simon had ascended and was now well into his training as a Shadowhunter. He was able to do everything quicker because of his age.

"As I was saying" Maryse said. They all turned their attention back to her. "Jonathon Morgenstern was escorted to the silent City where he has been for the last three and a half months _until_ earlier this week when he escaped. It seems that the Heavenly Fire in his veins has caused him to change and for a while he was better, more human, however because of the numerous blocks in his mind the silent brothers were unable to get in to his mind fully. All they got was the name Ankh. We now believe that he is going after another cup by this name. It is called 'The Cup of Ankh'. This cup is meant to give immortality to people who drink from it. We have pinned its approximate location to a boarding school in England. The clave wants you 6 to go to Frobisher Smythe academy and find and protect the cup before Sebastian gets it, before he recovers to his former self" she said.

"6? Magnus is coming?" Alec asked.

"Of course I am Alexander" Magnus said coming in as his usual glittery self "I wouldn't let you have all the fun plus the clave thinks that I might be able to help in your search" he informed.

"When do we leave?" Clary asked. If she was going on a mission for the clave she would need to start packing.

"Tomorrow. Ye could be there for up to a year" she replied. They all nodded and left. Jace looked slightly _too_ amused as they left.

"Jace what are you planning?" Clary asked

"Nothing" he replied sweetly, too sweetly.

"Jace if you try **anything** on me I swear I will-" she began.

"What will you do?" Jace asked

"It's actually what I _**won't**_ do" she threatened with a smile. His face fell and the happy looked vanished.

"Fine. I'll just go _help_ Alec pack" he smiled and went off in the direction of Alec's room


	4. House of Return

**Authors Note:**** sorry for the delay. I meant to update but I kept forgetting. This takes place instead of season3 of House of Anubis. Also I apologize in advance for any mistakes relating to season 2. I never saw the end of it because the channel I watched it on stopped showing it. Anyways on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: **** If I were Cassandra Clare, J.K. Rowling or the owner of HoA I would **_**NOT**_** be writing a fanfiction**

Chapter 4

Nina looked out the window as it drove into the school grounds. The sight of the school sent chills down her spine. Part of her hoped to have a normal year but the rest of her was wondering what the mystery would be this year. The taxi pulled up outside the school and she got out.

"Thanks. Here your money" she said to the driver getting out. She walked up to the door and it opened without her having to touch it.

"Still creepy" she murmured as she went in.

"Nina!" Amber yelled in delight coming down the stairs and enveloping her in a hug.

"Hi Amber" She wheezed as Amber let go of her. The hall flooded with people as everyone came out to say hello. One person in particular drew her attention.

"Hi Fabien" she said. Since they got back together at the end of last year things had been better between them. He had even come to America to see her during the summer

"Hey Nina, how are you?" he asked sweetly but before they could talk any further Trudy came bustling into the hall.

"Nina sweetie how was your flight?" she asked.

"Good thanks" she replied moving her suitcase from the stairway

"How many times do I have to tell you that the hallway is not a gathering area? shoo, shoo!" Victor yelled from the landing. They all laughed and went into the dining room where Trudy had laid out cookies and brownies on the coffee table.

"So how was your summer?" Fabien asked her as they sat down

"Good. It was nice to have a break from life threatening situations and be normal" she replied

"Ye I know how you feel" he chimed. Just then the door opened and Eddie came in.

"Eddie!" Patricia yelled

"Yacker!" he replied.

"I think I'm going to bring up my case" Nina said to Fabien. She got up and went out to the hall where her case was. When she reached her room she put her case on her bed and started unpacking. Suddenly she noticed something. She turned around to double check. She was right. There were three beds in their room. She walked out to the hall and noticed that the spare room beside the bathroom was open and there were two beds in it. There were new people coming.

Later that night at 12am Nina and Amber climbed out of bed and made their way up to the attic for the sibuna meeting that they had arranged at dinner. They walked into the attic and went to join Fabien and Eddie in the centre while they waited for everyone to arrive. A few moments later Patricia, Joy and Alfie arrived and they could start.

"Welcome back to creepy towers everyone" Nina began. Everyone seemed to agree with that name. Going on past years it seemed to suit. "Hopefully this year will be normal and we won't have any life threatening problems to deal with and so with that dig in" she concluded gesturing to the feast of sweets and chocolate that they had gathered and placed in the middle of the blanket. However the moment they went to reach for something a flash of light filled the room, blinding them all for a few seconds. When their sight returned Nina's locket was glowing and so was an indent in the shape of her locket in the wall. She got up and went over to the wall and placed the locket in it. It opened to reveal a passage. She looked back at the others before following it.

The passage itself was dark and dimly lit by early twentieth century light bulbs. The passage soon gave way to a stairs which extended downwards. They walked down the stairs in single file without speaking. When it fell away they were in a corridor. "Well so much for a normal year" Eddie joked but he shut up upon receiving death-glares from everyone else. They started off down the corridor carefully, thinking of the many traps in the tunnels underneath the house. They came to a wall. Engraved in it were the shape of Nina's locket and beside it were two lines of hieroglyphics. "Any idea's what it means?" Nina asked hopefully. Everyone shook their heads as if to say no.

"Maybe we should translate it before we go in there Nina" Fabien suggested.

"Ye you're probably right. Let's go. It's getting late and there's 9 new people coming tomorrow. We want to look normal and not like people who crawl around tunnels all night" Nina agreed while Fabien took photos of the hieroglyphics. As soon as he had the photo's they all left and Nina' sealed the passage.

Back in Nina and Amber's room as they got back into bed the house began to speak to Nina again. "Translate the message and guard the cup" it said.

"What? Why?" she asked

"Nins? You ok?" Amber asked

"The house spoke to me. It said to translate the message and guard the cup. I'm going to check on it" she told amber, getting out of bed. She walked down the hall and opened the door but before she could step out she heard Victor's voice from his office and noticed the boy's all ducking in front of the office. They looked around when she opened the door and shot her a look that said _help!_ She opened the door and walked over to the office door while they retreated out of sight. "Come in" he said looking at Corbiere.

"Victor we have a problem" she began "The bed for one of the new people has a wobbly leg".

"First of all miss martin why are you out of bed at this hour? And second of all how would you know if it was wobbly?" Victor asked. Nina panicked.

"Well I got up to use the bathroom and when I got back to the room I heard it rocking" she lied

"As much as I believe your story I won't take a look at it tonight. Tonight I have other matters to attend to so shoo!" he demanded "And miss Martin? I want to see my face in those toilet bowls tomorrow" he added on her way out, handing her a toothbrush. She sighed and left. She noticed that the boys were gone and sighed.

The next morning at breakfast the boys told them what Victor had been saying to Corbiere. "He was saying that they needed to find the 'king's gift'" they informed.

"Great so we have another mystery to solve what's new" Patricia mumbled.


	5. Arriving

Chapter 5

"Jace hurry up!" Izzy yelled from outside the door. She was well aware that Clary was in there too and that there had been no talking heard from the room for several moments but they had to go or they would be late. Finally both missing parties emerged from the room looking happy and annoyed at the same time. "I don't really care what I interrupted. We have to go" Izzy informed before walking off.

"You ready?" Jace asked

"Me? Of course I am. I've been to school before, unlike you. The real question is are you?" Clary responded

"Why wouldn't I be? This school is just waiting for this so brighten it up" he informed gesturing to himself

"Ok but I will personally wound anyone who tries to steal you on me" Clary threatened going out the door.

In the small back garden of the institute a small crowd had gathered to see them off. After saying bye to her mother and Luke, Clary went over to the wall and drew a portal to bring them to England. Once the portal was ready she took one last glance at her mother and stepped through after the others

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ronald Weasley come down here this instant before I send someone up after you" Mrs. Weasley shouted up to Ron. He sighed and went down to his mother who was standing in the kitchen looking furious.

"What mum?" he asked

"What's this about you going to a muggle school? Why wasn't I told about this? What about school?" she demanded

"Dumbledore asked us to do this. I taught you knew. We will catch up on school work after we do this. You-know-who is after a cup called the Cup of Ankh. This Cup gives immortality to those who drink from it. He knows that we're going to destroy his immortality and he wants it as a backup so while Dumbledore is working on destroying his immortality here we're going to go find and protect the cup" he explained.

"Well as much as I don't like to see you go off on some mission that could involve you-know-who I trust Dumbledore to keep you all safe. You better get packing though because ye leave soon".

Upstairs Harry and Hermione were just finishing their packing when Ron came back. They'd put in clothes, wands and their brooms, just in case. "What did she want?" Harry asked Ron

"To know why we were off to a muggle school" he replied

"What did you tell her?" Hermione inquired, zipping up the case where they put their brooms and putting a locking charm on it so only one of them could open it.

"The truth" he informed. When they were all finished they took their cases and went downstairs to say bye to everyone and leave. They were taking a portkey to Amun academy. They were going to arrive on the second day of the year.

Once they had said their good-bye's they all went outside and went to the portkey which was a boot. They all grabbed on with one hand and gathered their luggage with the other. Mr Weasley was going to send on whatever they couldn't carry. The portkey was as usual, like being caught in the middle of a tornado. When they landed they were in a bathroom. They left the bathroom and realised that they were a train station. Seconds after they arrived, the rest of their luggage appeared. They left the bathroom and made their way outside.

Outside the train station there was a taxi. It was the only thing around except them. "Are ye three headed to Amun?" the driver asked.

"Ye I'm Hermione, he's Harry and he's Ron" Hermione introduced.

"Good, I have the right people. I'm driving you to the school. Climb in" he said. The drive to the school was silent. They were all thinking of what would happen there but all thoughts were put on hold when they pulled into the school. It was massive and while it wasn't as good as Hogwarts it was brilliant for a muggle school. It was a brown/red colour and was brick. It looked old, like it was from the early 20th century.

"Here we are. I'll help ye bring around your luggage" the driver informed, pulling up in front of the school and getting out

"Well here goes. Let's hope that it will be easy" Harry said. That was easier said than done but they just didn't know it yet

* * *

**Sorry for my absence. I had no laptop or internet. I will update again as soon as possible**


	6. Introductions- Part one

The first thing that Clary saw was an old building, a house by the looks of it. They were in a green that was around the side of the house. There were other similar houses around. The Shadowhunters had glamoured themselves so that no-body would just see them pop out of nowhere and Magnus had worked some magic to make himself invisible. They looked around to make sure that nobody was looking and took off the invisibility. They walked up to the house that they were to be in. It was called Anubis House. It was the front house of them all. They knocked on the door and it was opened by a dark skinned woman. "Hi loves, come in. I'm Trudy, your housemother" she said, opening the door and waving them in.

The house was just as old looking inside as outside. There was a mahogany staircase which led to a balcony. Engraved into the banister were strange oval shapes with a circle in the centre. Trudy brought them into the sitting room and explained that that was where meals were served. "Trudy how many people live here?" Clary asked

"Including ye and the other 3 new ones...17" she replied. Clary was flabbergasted. Seventeen people underneath one roof. Then again on a second look she noticed that there were 17 seats at the table. Suddenly she did a double take.

"Other three new people?" she questioned curious. Trudy looked at her.

"Yes other three new people. Were ye not informed that there would be other new people?"

"Ehh...no"

"Oh. Well ye should have been. Anyways on with the tour" Trudy announced, leaving the room. She showed them around the ground floor but warned them to stay out of the cellar. The first thing you saw when you went upstairs was Victor's room and office. Through the doors were the girls rooms and a bathroom and the attic but that was off limits too. Then she left them to go to their prospective rooms.

In Clary's room she noticed two other beds besides hers. She unpacked her clothes, leaving Heosphoros, her daggers, seraph blades and witchlight in her case, with a locking rune on it so only she could open it. Then she went to Isabelle's room to see how she was doing.

She found Isabelle on her bed chatting to a brown haired girl who was on the other bed. "Clary this is Hermione. She's one of the other new people" Izzy introduced.

"Hi Hermione, I'm Clary"

"Clary? Is that short for Clarissa?" Hermione asked. Clary flinched slightly at her full name. It reminded her of Valentine and Sebastian who both used to use it. If Hermione was curious about her reaction she didn't show it.

"Yes it is but I prefer Clary, Izzy can I talk to you for a minute?" Clary requested. Izzy nodded and followed her out into the hall. "Let's go to my room" Clary suggested. She didn't like talking in the corridor. Inside their room Clary drew a locking rune and soundproofing rune on the door so nobody could enter or listen in. "I was thinking about where to start our search and I remembered something that we were told on the tour. Do you remember the way Trudy said that we weren't allowed into the attic and cellar?" she asked. Izzy nodded. "Well it got me thinking what better place to start looking for this cup than in one of those. If they're off limits then they must have something to hide" she suggested

"You're probably onto something there. Let's go see what the boys think" Izzy responded.

They left the room and went down to the living room where they found the boys talking their cases at their sides. "What's going on?" Izzy asked. "There's a message from the Clave. They want us to find this cup before Sebastian" Alec sighed. "So they're just being their usual overbearing selves" Izzy didn't look very happy with being pressure by the Clave, especially since her Father was the Inquisitor. "Yup" Jace replied.

Harry and Ron were on their way to find Hermione and start looking for the Cup of Ankh when they ran into 6 people in the hall. They must be the other new people he reasoned. "Hi I'm Harry and this is Ron" he introduced. "Hi Harry and Ron. I'm Magnus. This is my boyfriend Alec and these are his brother and sister Jace and Izzy, Jace's girlfriend Clary, her best friend and Izzy's boyfriend Simon" Magnus introduced with an odd look on his face. The introduction was followed by an awkward silence in which nobody knew what to say, only broken my Hermione's merciful entrance. "Harry! Ron! There you are. I was just coming to find you" she said before noticing everyone gathered. Alec introduced everyone again but He could finish Harry felt himself being pulled into Voldomort's brain.

* * *

Hi! Dirty for not updating in soooo long but I kind of lost inspiration and I'm not sure where exactly I'm going with this story but I'm back now and plan to keep going

Remember to follow/favourite/review

Liz399


	7. AN

Ok so I know that I haven't updated in ages but I have a good reason. Firstly I got an idea for another story which brought my story count up to 19 (fanfictions and originals together) and it's it hard to manage them all. Secondly we recently lost the internet modem which is an obvious problem. But I'm hoping to update soon. I promise and I'll make them extra long to make up for the wait.

By the way a little fun fact. I was up in Dublin in the national museum recently and I saw a flag that was used as a symbol for Irish freedom in battles centuries ago that had the motto of the circle on it. I couldn't believe it.

Once again I'll update soon. I promise.

Liz399

Updated 12/9/15

Ok so I know I said that I'd update and I will but my life got crazy recently and things have been hard. But I'm working on the next chapter as you read and I hope to put it up soon. The other reason I'm updating is to say that to anyone who read the Parallon Trilogy is that it is now a category here so please look at it and help get it up and running and to anyone didn't you should. Here a summary:

The Parallon Trilogy by Dee Shulman is a book series about Eva Kortesky (16 yrs) 'rebel misfit' who after two expulsions gets accepted into St Magdalene's school for geniuses. There she finally makes friends but after an accident in the lab come into contact with a deadly virus never seen before. This virus sends her into hospital where despite the odds being stacked against her she survives but at a price. She is still deadly sick and is tormented by nightmares nightly. When new student Seth Lenotis who has his own past in Londinium A.D. 152 and shows up and recognises Eva as the Lady Livia from his own time Eva finds herself thrown into a feud spanning centuries and a deadly love. But even as this unfolds Eva's health is getting consistently worse and she is running out of time. She finds herself forced to seek out the truth of her virus but every answer leads to more questions and when the truth itself is so terrifying Eva finds herself in a battle between life and death and love and desolation. Her whole world does a one-eighty and Eva finds herself in the centre of the battle for survival of human life itself.


End file.
